La fuerza del amor
by Dama Estrellada
Summary: Es mi primer fic, ya lo tenía pensado, lo se pesimo summary :3, como se, STarfire esta en un momento crítico en su vida, dicen que las fuerzas del amor de los amigos, la pareja, la familia son lo suficiente para salvar una vida, pero... y si la familia esta destruida? Como salvas algo asi? Entren y lean, gracias...
1. Prólogo de una verdad

Hace tiempo atrás cometí errores y no estoy dispuesta a volver a cometerlos, no pienso volver a ser una sombra en la vida de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi amado, si me quiere me tendrán que buscar, si quieren saber dónde estoy tendrán que buscarme y lo más importante si quieren saber dónde está **El **tienen que buscarme, no podre aguantar si meto a mis amigos en este lio…

Pues no fue coincidencia llegar a este lugar tan extraño, si vine aquí fue porque tenían algo preparado para mí y si hay algo algún día tendrá que venir, tarde o temprano tendrán que saber quién soy yo en realidad, no soy una simple joven, si puedo usar ese termino, no van a poder derrotar a esta alma fuerte, este gran corazón, el pensamiento de una niña y el pensamiento de una princesa, quiero gritarle al viento que no olvide mis palabras :

-El destino llega,los recuerdos permanecen en tu pasado y si quieres arreglar las cosas debes hacerlo tu mismo, no puedes depender de nadie, si quieres algo bien echo debes hacerlo tu mismo,el abismo no se llevara mis pensamientos y mucho menos mis palabras,desde hoy como me traten serán tratados,se acabo la buena gente…


	2. Chapter 2 El tele-comunicador

Era un día tranquilo en Jump City, demasiado tranquilo se podía decir, últimamente los días se volvían cálidos y sin ningún rastro de maldad, uno que otro robo o asalto, hasta se podía decir que se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Los titanes se hallaban despiertos, Raven estaba leyendo un libro ( Para variar) con la tapa color negra y unas letras en latín, Chico Bestia y Robín discutían sobre una película de acción que habían visto, Cyborg estaba preparando el desayuno, solo faltaba Starfire en la sala, pero al parecer ella se encontraba en sus propios asuntos, se había terminado de cambiar y cepillar el cabello, estaba desempacando una caja que había llegado de Tamaran (Sus amigos no sabían que había llegado) en ella estaban varias de sus pertenencias.

Entre ellas estaba un artefacto cuadrado con varios cables en la parte de atrás, los bordes eran color negro, atrás tenía una inscripción que decía _**´Un llamado es suficiente´**_ , este artefacto servía para que ella contactara a su familia, si es que tenía alguien este artefacto, y para que su familia la contactara a ella si es que era necesario, sabía que no lo necesitaría pues hace 2 años no la habían contactado, porque iban de hacerlo ahora? Habían también varios de sus juguetes de pequeña, muchos vestidos que le habían mandado, y a lo último de la caja estaba una foto de una pareja con tres hijos, eran Myand'r y Luand'r sus padre, abajo estaban Komand'r (Blackfire) y su hermano Ryand'r, junto a ellos estaba una niña con cabello rojizo, ojos verdes, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, esa era la familia de Starfire.

Con lagrimas en los ojos (lagrimas de alegría claro esta) vio atrás de la foto había una inscripción _**´Para que nunca nos olvides, tu familia te ama´, **_Hace años que no veía a su hermano y mucho menos a sus padres, ella recordó como había sido su infancia, no era una infancia como la de las princesas que salía en la tele de los programas terrícolas eso lo tenia por seguro, recordó los juegos con niños de otros planetas, como había echo su primer starbolts junto con su hermano, recordó la anciana tamaraniana que le hacia sus postres favoritos cuando no había nadie en el castillo, pero también recordóel lado malo, las maldades de Blackfire, los pretendientes que le llevaba su padre (a muchas les gustaría pero a ella le paseria insoportable), las muy frecuentes discusiones entre Ryand´r y Blackfire en las cuales siempre quedaba involucrada Starfire. No pudo contenerse y lloro en silencio, eran las 8:30 el desayuno debía de estar listo, se lavo la cara y salio hasta la sala, no sin antes esconder la caja que le había llegado, solo dejando visible el aparato telecomunicador y la foto.

Entro a la sala y con una gran sonrisa ( un poco fingida, pues seguía triste por sus recuerdos) saludo a sus amigos. Se sento junto a la ventana, cosa que no hacia muchas veces, y se puso a mirar el sol.

-Bueno vengan a comer, ya están listos- Dijo Cyborg pues ya estaba listo el desayuno

-Al fin viejo, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-Dijo Chico Bestia

Se acercaron los 4 titanes, excepto Starfire que seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, al ver esto Raven se extraño pues Starfire siempre se sentaba de primera en la mesa, le dio un codazo a Robín que ya estaba sentado, como para que llamara a Starfire.

-Starfire? No vienes?- Pregunto el.

Pero no le respondio

-Star? No vas a comer?-Dijo Cyborg

-Tierra a Starfire!- Grito Chico Bestia

Pero Starfire estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, si no minutos después cuando todos habían puesto su mirada en ella, entonces se dio cuenta de que había ignorado a sus amigos, cosa que no le gusto

-Oh lo siento queridos amigos por haber ignorado sus palabras- Dijo en tono de disculpas y se sento en su lugar

-Starfire sucede algo?-. Pregunto Raven

-Si chica has estado muy distraída desde la mañana-Argumento Cyborg

-No sucede nada-Dijo dulcemente ella, pero si sucedia algo pues nunca había recibido una caja de Tamaran y mucho menos con cosas de su familia.

-Sabes que nos puedes contar- Dijo Robín y le lanzo una sonrisa que solo le daba a Starfire

-Claro amigos-Dijo ella-Mejor no dejemos esperar a la delicia que cocino con gusto nuestro amigo Cyborg- Dijo con la esperanza de cambiar de tema

El desayuno concluyo lento, habían hablado del clima, de la ciudad, de temas que a Starfire no le interesaron mucho. Despues de eso, Starfire se encargo de lavar los platos pues pensó que esto le ayudaría despejar su mente. Termino de lavar el servicio, lo admitia le encantaba sentir las burbujas en sus manos, cuando accidentalmente se corto con un cuchillo que había, se corto el dedo índice, solo hiso un pequeño gemido de dolor pero no les dijo a sus amigos, pues no estaba para que todos estén haciéndole preguntas.

Cuando se corto, ya había terminado de lavar, haci que se fue a su habitación,o hiso el intento pues Cyborg que estaba con Chico Bestia y Robín la llamo.

-Starfire puedes venir un momento?-Dijo Cyborg

Starfire fue volando pero escondio sus manos atrás de su espalda

-Si amigo Cyborg?-dijo ella

-Me puedes mostrar tu mano?- Dijo, pues el había visto unas gotas o mas bien unas líneas de sangre al parecer no era tan pequeña la herida

-Bueno- dijo ella y le mostro la mano a la que no le había pasado nada

-Starfire me puedes mostrar tu otra mano?- Dijo Robín

-Para que?-

-Para verla-dijo el

-Pero esta bien mi mano, no tienes que verla-dijo ella un poco molesta

-Si esta bien no tendras problema en mostrármela-Dijo el

-Creo que esta vez paso- dijo ella, y se dirigio a su habitación cuando alguien agarro su mano que se había cortado- Auch!- Dijo con dolor

-Starfire por que no nos mostraste?- Dijo Chico Bestia – Te hubieses podido desangrar- Argumento

-No quería preocuparlos-dijo. Cuando los titanes la curaron, todos se sentaron en la sala, para ver una seria de televisión, entre risas y carcajeadas, llego el fin de la serie, y se escucho un pequeño sonido ´Trock´

-Escucharon eso?-Dijo Chico Bestia- Al parecer algo esta sonando-

´Trock´ ´Trock´ sonó otra vez pero con mas fuerza

-Ahora lo escuche-Dijo Robín

´Trock´ ´Trock´

-Viene de una de las habitaciones-Dijo Raven

Podría ser? Seria que el artefacto tele-comunicador estaba recibiendo una llamada?, pensó Starfire mejor era averiguar.

´Trock´´Trock´

-Al parecer viene de tu habitación- dijo Cyborg señalando a Starfire

Los titanes fueron a la habitación y antes de entrar Starfire se adelanto y les cerro el paso, entrando ella primero, al parecer había sido cierto, el tele-comunicador estaba recibiendo una llamada, cuando Starfire lo escucho se sorprendio al oir lo que decía

-Hola Koriand´r, querida hermana, te habla Ryand´r- Se holló decir

-Starfire, tienes un hermano?- Se escucho a Chico Bestia


	3. Chapter 3:Recuerdos

_**Bueno soy nueva en esto y quise actualizar ayer pero no pude, razón? El colegio, están aiendo riga solidaria en mi curso y bueno sin más que decir esta la historia…**_

-Starfire tiene un hermano?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Pues al parecer lo tiene y no nos dijo-Dijo Robín enojado por no haberse enterado

-Amigos debo contestar por favor les pido salir de mi cuarto-Dijo con seriedad

Pasaron 10 minutos que parecieron una eternidad para los titanes que estuvieron muy ansiosos por saber quién era ese ser desconocido para ellos, pues aunque Starfire siempre hablaba de Tamaran casi nunca hablaba de su familia.

Cuando Starfire salió del cuarto era diferente, no físicamente, bueno si si lo era, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, su piel se había vuelto pálida, sus labios estaban quebrados y se notaba que no tenia fuerzas para sostenerse mas, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba, tenia que dejarse caer y asi fue, se dejo caer en el suelo frio de la torre T, al ver esto los titanes reaccionaron muy rápido y la llevaron a la enfermería.

Ya en la enfermería Raven supuso ( y era mas que obvio) que Starfire no iba a querer hablar sobre su problema, entonces se le ocurrio una idea de la que no estaba orgullosa

-Y si entramos en su mente?- Dijo fríamente

-Como puedes entrar en la mente de alguien?- Dijo bestia

-Solo díganme que si o no-

-Bueno, si es lo mejor supongo que si-Dijo Robín

Cuando se aseguraron de que Starfire no iba a despertar en un largo rato pusieron manos en acción o mas bien Ravne puso manos en acción, cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron alrededor de Star y entraron en su mente.

_***En la mente de Star***_

_Hermana, lamento no haberme comunicado contigo o con Blackfire hace mucho, mas bien lamento no haberme comunicado contigo, perdón por evitarte esa vez de la reunión familiar, pues sabes que los tratados no estaban yendo bien, me enfurecí al saber que nuestros padres se habían ido del planeta, dejando a Blackfire como gobernante, y lamento haberte evitado, pues también me enfurecí cuando supe que aceptarías ser esposa de Karras, per luego comprendi que era para el bien de Tamaran, me alegre que al final el tratado terminara como antes, no habría soportado saber que tu esposo fuera un chico que no sabe expresar sus emociones y uno mucho menos como Karras, espero que me entiendas, tendre que ir a la Tierra, pues tenemos tatados con la tierra de Urión y tenemos que cumpirlos, me entere por nuestra hermana que tienes amigos en la tierra y hasta un hogar, me alegro por ti, espero no molestar si me podría quedar contigo en tu hogar, pues si molesto tendre que volver a Okara, ojala me entiendas, espero que no te enfades, sabes que tenemos problemas críticos desde antes que nazcas, perdón por las veces que te obigue a enfrenter a Blackfire por peleas tontas de nosotros, lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar con los niños de otras tierras, espero que me perdones, pero la esperanza no esta perdida, me llegaron señales de Myand'r y Luand'r, al parecer no todo lo que nos contaba __**EL**__ era verdad, al parecer están vivos pero eso quiere decir que __**ESO **__esta vivo, cuando nos veamos te explicare espero que me entiendas otra vez perdón, saludos, Ryand´r_

***Fin del recuerdo***

Después de ver esto, los titanes comprendieron que no era un juego de niños esta situación, pues si habían escuchado bien, mucho estaba en juego, mucho para Starfire, al principio dudaron en apoyarla, pero recordaron las veces que Starfire arriesgo su vida para mantener su ciudad a salvo, era hora de devolver el favor.

Los titanes ya tenían todo planeado, harían el cuarto para el hermano y ayudarían a Star en lo que fuera posible, y haci fue cuando Starfire despertó empezaron con el cuarto, pero no dejaron que Star los ayude, pues ellos querían hacerle notar que se preocupaban por ella, Cyborg se encargo de que Starfire no se acerque a ayudar, puesto que aun estaban preocupados por su salud.

Se sentaron en la azotea y charlaron de diferentes temas, de la ciudad, de los días en los que no había que hacer y en los días en Japón de su misión mas interesante, pero después de eso entraron a un tema al que empezó Cyborg

-Starfire por que nunca nos mencionaste a tu hermano?-

-No quería decirles, traería problemas-

-Problemas? Porque traería problemas, solo es tu hermano-

-Cada vez que mi hermano viene a algún país, algo sale mal-

-En que sentido?-

-Conoces el planeta Okara?-

-Claro nos dijiste que hay entrenaste-

-Pues antes habitaba gente hay… solo que cuando fuimos Myand'r y Luand'r, Ryan´d y Komand'r empezó el caos-

-Quien es Komand'r ?-

-Es Blackfire, bueno como sea, Blackfire tenia 7 años, Ryand´r tenia 6 y yo 5, pues en ese planeta antes se podían divisar ´apariciones´ o como mis padre decían ¨visiones del _**Nuestra señora**_¨, por desgracia a nosotros nos toco una visión a mi y a mi hermano no fue muy agradable que digamos-Dijo con monotonía la pelirroja

-Que les dijo? Acaso les mostro algo?-Dijo con curiosidad Cyborg

-Si nos mostros ´misterios´ cosa que a mi hermano le intereso a mi no tanto pues no me gusto para nada mi ´misterio´-Dijo y empezó a relata

*FlashBack*

-Que pudieron ver?- Dijo Myand'r

- Nuestra Señora nos mostró un gran mar de fuego que pareció estar bajo la tierra. Hundido en este fuego estaban demonios y almas en la forma a la que llamaba humana, como ascuas transparentes de ardor, todo bronce ennegrecidos o bruñidos, flotando cerca de la conflagración, ahora levantados en el aire por las llamas que saltaron de dentro de sí mismos junto con grandes nubes de humo, ahora recurriendo a cada lado parecidas a chispas en un fuego inmenso, sin el peso o el equilibrio, y entre chillidos y gemido de dolor y desesperación, que nos horrorizó y nos hizo temblar de temor. Los demonios podrían ser distinguidos por sus aterradoras y repulsivas formas semejantes a animales espantosos y desconocidos, todos negros y transparentes. Esta visión duró por un instante. Cómo pudimos jamás estar suficientemente agradecidos a X´hal , que ya nos había preparado prometiendo, en la primera Aparición, para tomárnos al cielo. De otro modo, yo pienso que habríamos muerto del temor y el terror...- Dijo Ryand´r

-Y a ti Koriand´r?- Dijo Luand´r

-No mostro mucho pues solo mostro unos extraños libros con letras raras y una figura que me decía que no todo estaba perdido-Dijo Koriand´r

-Por que a mi no me mostro nada?-Dijo furiosa Blackfire

-Tal vez no noto una buena vibra saliendo de ti-Dijo un anciano

-Y tu que sabes de eso?-Dijo Blackfire y lanzo un gran starbolts hacia el destruyéndolo por completo.

-Niña que te pasa? Sabes quien era el? El era el gobernante de esta tierra-Dijo furioso un soldado

-Lamento mucho su perdida-Dijo Myand´r

-Lamentar? Eso no sirve ya esta muerto y si no quieren morir no vuelvan nunca mas-Dijo el soldado

*Fin del flashback*

-Cuando fuimos a entrenar a Okara fue duro, pues ya no nos aceptarían, asi que tuvimos que hacer diferentes tratados y fue muy malo nuestro encuentro pues ya no podríamos salir vivas de hay, mi hermano me defendió pero Blackfire no le agrado eo y el planeto fue un desastre-Dijo llorando la pelirroja

-Lo siento Star pero ahora el vendrá y ya estará listo todo para su llegada-Dijo Cyborg

-Pues ya esta listo y todo esta de acuerdo para su llegada-Dijo Robín

_Un ruido abruma en el techo de la torre T y anuncia la llegada de Ryand´r_

-Al parecer ya llego-Dijo Raven

-Pues que esperamos-Dijo Chico Bestia

**********************************En la azotea******************************************** ***********

La nave era extraña para todos incluso para Starfire, de ella bajo una figura de no mas de 16 años al tamaño de Star, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda, un color segador, su cabello era negro azabache, igual al de Robín, era flaco y vestia con un pantalón color negro y una camiseta al cuerpo color blanco, tenia manillas desde los codos hasta las muñecas. Bajo de la nave, tenia una cara seria pero se amansó al ver a su hermana.

*Punto de vista de Ryand´r*

Podra ser ella? Se parece a la niña de 10 años que tenia miedo, ahora es toda una joven, fuerte, su cabello sigue siendo pelirrojo al igual que el de Myand´r pero sus ojos verdes me hacen acordar a nuestro padre Luand´r, se nota fuerte, pero sigue teniendo esa sonrisa de niña que encanto a muchos príncipes, espero que me recuerde.

*Punto de vista normal*

El extraño bajo de la nave y se acerco a Starfire…

-Un gusto verte Koryand´r-

-Un gusto… hermano-dijo ella

-Quien es el que esta escondido en la nave?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Koriand´r?-Dijo una figura de cabello rubio, misma edad que Ryand´r pero su piel era blanca y sus ojos color lavanda, vestia igual que Ryand´r.

-Drived´r?-Dijo con los ojos iluminados

**Gracias, Gracias perdón por la intriga es que quiero dejarlos con la duda, solo adelanto esto:**

**-El aquí? No puedo dejar que se quede-Dijo Star**

**-Solo viene para hablar sobre el trato y se ira-**

**-Pero el trato se rompió-Decia furiosa la pelirroja**

**-Sigues siendo la responsable-**

**-Pero el ya tiene esposa!-Grito la chica de ojos verdes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Drived r, una noche de fiesta

**Perdonen si no actualize muy pronto, solo que las líneas de internet están congestionadas y no tenía animos de escribir, puesto que mi novio me termino el jueves pasado y se cumplio una semana de soltería :´( , también tengo una sorpresa a la mitad del fic, hoy va a ser la mayor parte con música y una nueva pareja titan a pedida de mi hermana, wahahah naa sin mas que decir aquí esta el fic:**

- Drived´r?-Dijo cuirosa Starfire

-Querida Koriand´r, sigues siendo tan bella como cuando lo eras en Okara-Dijo el extraño chico

-Gracias pero no me digas bella tu sabes cómo me trataste-Dijo Star

-Lo hice por amor!-Dijo Drived´r

-Lo hiciste por venganza!-Dijo Star

-Lo hice porque te amo!-Dijo Drived´r y se abalanzo hacia ella y la beso

-Pero que?-Dijo furioso Ryand´r

-X´ingsh meuth´t!-Grito Starfire y lanzo a Drived´r por los cielos.

-Me la vas a pagar pequeña princesa mimada!-Grito Drived´r

Pasado el sucedo de Drived´r y ya presentado el hermano de Star, los titanes instalan a Ryand´r, Starfire se fue a su habitación a preparar unas cosas importantes, mientras los titanes se ponen a escuchar la historia de Ryand´r y la de Drived´r…

-Lamento lo de hoy en la tarde, se suponía que Drived´r debió hablar con Koriand´r para solucionar unos tratados del planeta Okara, pero visto esta situación tendremos que dejar las cosas como están-Dijo Ryand´r

-Quien era ese tal Drived´r? Por que beso a Starfire?-Dijo Robín enojado

-Pues el era el novio de Starfire por un breve tiempo-Dijo Ryand´r

-Cuanto es un breve tiempo?-Pidio Robín una explicación

-Pues estuvieron juntos 1 año, pero por desgracia después de ver los ´misterios´ el pidió que se lo mostremos, yo no accedi y Koriand´r mucho menos-

-Entonces si no accedió, por que lo odia tanto?-Dijo fríamente Raven

-Pues… bueno la historia es larga en resumen, el quería los secretos, ella no se los dio, el entro a su mente con magia de Okara y ella se enfado, el la dejo en un trance de sueño por 3 meses, ella despierta, el la engaña con nuestra hermana-Dijo con indiferencia Ryand´r –Creo que lo que mas la enfurecio fue que entre a su mente-Agrego

Los titanes se quedaron estupefactos y nerviosos, pues ellos habían entrado a la mente de Starfire sin su permiso, pero no se arriesgarían a que ella se entere, pues no podían perder a un miembro del equipo y tampoco a una amiga.

-Ahora tengo que hacerles una pregunta yo a ustedes-Dijo firmemente Ryand´r

-Dila-Dijeron en unísono

-Starfire… bueno ella tiene novio aquí?-

Robín no sabía que responder, pues bueno los ´cuñados´ en la tierra eran insoportables y celosos, él no sabía cómo serían los de Tamaran.

-Pues si tiene, soy yo-Dijo Robín con timidez

-Que? Pues buen…-No pudo terminar la frase pues Starfire entro en la sala y se sento al lado de Robín

El ambiente se puso tenso, no solo para Robín sino también para los demás Titanes, pues no todo era bueno del todo eso se notaba en la mirada de los 2 hermanos.

-Que les parece si vamos a divertirnos-Propuso Chico Bestia

-Excelente idea conozco una discoteca cerca de aquí-Dijo Cyborg

-Todas están cerca de aquí, vivimos en el centro de la ciudad-Dijo Raven con un objeto de burla

-Creo que nos haría bien salir-Dijo Robín

-Me gustaría salir, conoceré la ciudad-Dijo Ryand´r

-Que dices Starfire?-Pregunto Raven

-Bueno, si es lo que todos quieren-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro, entonces alístense, nos vamos en una hora-Dijo Cyborg

-Yo te puedo prestar ropa si quieres-Dijo Robín ha Ryand´r

-Claro-Dijo el

-Al fin una noche de fiesta-Dijo Chico Bestia

Los titanes se alistaron, Chico Bestia vestia con una camiseta blanca con letras verdes que decían _DJ Tiesto _y unos pantalones azules al cuerpo con zapatillas nike; Cyborg en cambio fue con un estilo mas casual, se vistió con un buzo negro, cómodo pero elegante, y una sudadera color amarillo y zapatillas marca PUMA, Robín uso una camiseta negra, con una chamarra de color blanco, unos jeans ajustados color azul y zapatillas nike, pero como siempre se puso sus gafas; Ryand´r se puso su pantalón al cuerpo negro y una polera color azul eléctrico, con tenis negros, el en verdad se veía guapo sin la ropa de Tamaran; Raven se puso una mini-falda negra con una blusa color negro pero con estampados a rayas color amarillas, uso zapatillas color amarillo, en realidad se veía mejor usando eso que usando su típico uniforme; Starfire por su parte se puso un vestido blanco que apretaba desde la cintura para arriba con un cinturón color rojo vivo en la cintura el vestido le llegaba hasta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, uso zapatillas del mismo color del cinturón, se veía magnifica en sí.

Cuando fue hora de irse no se podían reconocer, nunca habían aparentado ser chicos normales, pues a donde vayan los reconocían como los héroes de la ciudad.

Llegaron a una discoteca llamada _Ibiza, _eran las 11 pm y la discoteca estaba muy llena, cuando entraron la vista se posó en Starfire, era la única chica con un cabello que se reconocía a leguas, Raven no se quedaba atrás, muchos chicos la miraban y algunos se atrevieron a hablarle cosa que a Bestia no le gustó mucho, la noche paso tranquila, los jóvenes se divirtieron, bailaron y a veces Ryand´r tenía que ahuyentar a algún pretendiente de Starfire, cosa que a Robín en parte le agrado pues el estaba celoso, pero no quería demostrarlo. Sonaron las 12 y llego la hora del karaoke, pasaron varios chicos que cantaron canciones conocidas, en toda la noche Starfire y Robín no pudieron hablar hasta Robín había escuchado unas palabras de ella que la entristecieron:

-No me presta atención, no soy nada para el-Decía Starfire a Ryand´r

-No lo creo, pues el te ama si no fuera así no estuviera con tigo-

-Pero que hago si no me lo demuestra?-

-Olvídalo! Tienes que ser fuerte-

-Buen punto, me canse de ser una sombra en su vida, solo ser el reflejo de su vanidad-

Al escuchar esto Robín recapacito sobre lo que les estaba pasando, pues no quería arriesgarse a perderla, mucho menos ahora que estaba su hermano, sabía que el era capaz de llevársela.

Los titanes se juntaron en una mesa y esperaron al siguiente cantante, no podían creer cuando vieron a Robín subir a la tarima, el dijo algo al Dj que no se pudo entender muy bien.

-Bueno ahora una canción elegida por el joven… Robín, aquí tenemos la canción _Tormenta de arena_ de la película _Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo (No sabia quien la canta xD) _-Dijo el Dj

Le paso el micrófono a Robín y empezó el show:

_Te he perdido entre la gente, te he adorado y te he odiado y en el fondo sabes bien…_

_Que en los peores momentos, llevas dentro un ángel negro, que nos hunde a los dos,_

_Y cuando llega el nuevo día, me juras que cambiarias SI, pero vuelves a caer,_

_Te dolerá todo el cuerpo, me buscaras en el infierno, porque soy igual que tu…_

_Coro: Todo lo que siento por ti, solo podría decirlo así! Todo lo que siento por ti, solo sabría decirlo así…_

_Para viajar a otros planetas, por corrientes circulares, te di una cápsula especial,_

_Pero ahora tu cabeza, es una tormenta de arena y cada noche una espiral_

_Y cuando llega el nuevo día, me juras que cambiarias SI, pero vuelves a caer,_

_Te dolerá todo el cuerpo, me buscaras en el infierno, porque soy igual que tu…_

_Todo lo que siento por ti, solo podría decirlo así!..._

-Bravo!-

-Es el mejor-

-Eso es cantar-

Se escuchó decir después de que Robín cantara la canción que obviamente iba dedicada a Starfire. Nunca antes los titanes hubieran pensado que Robín demuestre así sus sentimientos y mucho menos con una canción, creo que no estaban seguros que el conocieran canciones románticas, pero se equivocaron.

-Esta canción va dedicada a una chica muy especial para mi… va para ti Starfire-Dijo por el micrófono Robín y luego bajo de la tarima.

El ya estaba a tan solo 15 pasos de Starfire y cuando quisieron hablar una voz conocida para Starfire y para los titanes era Drived´r que tomo el micrófono y dijo:

-Pues esta canción también va para Starfire-

Todo el público se asombro y pusieron mucha atención en la canción, Robín se quedo en shock el acababa de demostrarle sus sentimientos a la chica que amaba y un ex novio celoso no iba a arruinarlo

-Otra vez ese idiota-Dijo Starfire y se enojo

-Veamos que hace-Dijo Raven

-Si te hace sentir bien no creo que te mejore-Dijo Ryand´r a Robín

El joven Drived´r agarro el micrófono y el mismo eligió la canción

-Bueno aquí esta la canción _Te veo de Lasso_:

_En un cerrar de ojos apareció, tu cara sonriendo sin preocupación,_

_Y al despertar la realidad me sacudió y comprendí que fue un sueño_

_Y que nunca estuviste aquí, intento convencerme que encontrare_

_La forma de olvidarte con otra mujer, en eso estoy y sabes qué?_

_No funciona, no funciona y no funcionara,_

_Coro: Porque me enamore de ti?, la guerra ya perdí,_

_Por qué me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí, que no iba a suceder,_

_que no iba a caer, pero es que hueles a flores y yo ´soy´ humano no puedo más._

_No creas que fue fácil dejarte ir, no hay día en la semana que no piense en ti,_

_Yo sé que por televisión parece que solo miento y lo que yo sentía por ti fue una ilusión,_

_No supe explicarte que mi intención nunca fue apartarte y no tuve opción,_

_Decidí no sufrir y desde ese momento no he mirado atrás…_

_Coro:_

_Porque me enamore de ti?, la guerra ya perdí, porque me equivoque,_

_Si yo jure si prometí, que no iba a suceder, que no iba a caer,_

_Pero es que hueles a flores y yo ´soy´ humano no puedo más._

_Te veo, vuelvo a levantarme, te veo vuelvo a respirar_

_Te veo vuelvo a levantarme, te veo vuelvo a respirar_

_Aunque luego me despierte y deje de soñar…_

_Coro: Porque me enamore de ti?, la guerra ya perdí,_

_por qué me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí, que no iba a suceder,_

_que no iba a caer, pero es que hueles a flores y yo ´soy´ humano no puedo más._

-Vaya al parecer si le gustas Starfire-Dijo Cyborg

-Pero el a mi no-Dijo Star y le agarro la mano a Robín

-Hablando de eso…quería preguntarles algo-Dijo Ryand´r

-Dinos-Dijo Raven

-Podría quedarse en su torre?-dijo nervioso

-El aquí? No puedo dejar que se quede-Dijo Star

-Solo viene para hablar sobre el trato y se ira-

-Pero el trato se rompió-Decía furiosa la pelirroja

-Sigues siendo la responsable-

-Pero el ya tiene esposa!-Grito la chica de ojos verdes.

-Tiene esposa y te beso?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Es un caradura-Dijo Cyborg

-Pero solo es una noche-Dijo Ryand´r

-Que dices Robín-Dijo Starfire

_´Es un estúpido ese tal Drived´r pero es solo una noche, además seguro se quedara con Ryand´r, que puede pasar? Es solo una noche. Espero que ese idiota se vaya´ Pensaba Robín _

-Bueno pero se quedara con Ryand´r-Dijo Robín

Paso la noche eran las 2 am y los titanes volvieron a la torre, todos estaban durmiendo en sus cuartos tranquilamente, alguien toca la puerta de Chico Bestia, para sorpresa era Raven…

-Chico Bestia puedo pasar?-Dijo Raven

-Claro-Dijo Chico Bestia un poco nervioso pues Raven nunca iso intenciones de entrar al cuarto de bestia mucho menos a esas horas

-Me podrías prestar una sábana?-Dijo Raven

-Claro ahora las traigo-Dijo Chico Bestia y entro a su armario

*Punto de vista de Raven*

Bueno aquí estoy, no puedo fingir más, el me gusta, no he podido decírselo, pero lo tiene que saber, no entiendo cómo fue, creo que fueron sus chistes malos y nuestras peleas que me hicieron gustar de él, pero no se si le gustare yo, tengo que dejar de fingir que lo evito.

*Punto de vista de Chico Bestia*

Como es posible que una joven tan linda como Raven este en mi cuarto, no creo que solo haiga venido por sábanas, pues nunca vendría aquí y mucho menos a esta hora.

*Punto de vista normal*

-Gracias-Dijo Raven recibiendo las sábanas

-De nada –Dijo Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia no vine aquí solo pro sábanas-

-Creo que pude notarlo-

-Dime a ti te gusta… Starfire?-

-No, a mi… bueno… me gustas… tu-Dijo nervioso

-Pues a … mi me … gustas tu-Dijo Raven y con un beso sello el trato de amor tan esperado entre los dos titanes.

-Raven, te amo-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Yo igual te amo-Dijo ella

*En la habitación de Starfire*

-Ahhh!- Grito Starfire despertándose de su sueño

-Me encanta ver como duermes- Dijo Drived´r

-Sigues siendo tan predecible… no entiendo como pude haber aceptado ser tu novia-Dijo con burla Starfire

-Te diré cómo pudiste, me amabas-Dijo Drived´r

-Sal de aquí no eres bienvenido ni aquí ni en Tamaran-

-Pues te equivocas, no en lo del cuarto pero en Tamaran soy libre de ir y venir-Dijo con firmeza Drived´r

-Pero en este cuarto no eres bienvenido!-Dijo Starfire

-No te preocupes, me iré solo si me dices tú ´misterio´-Dijo Drived´r

-Tantos años y sigues con esa tontería-

-No me lo digas entonces, pero te doy 3 meses para que nos reunamos en Okara, tu querido hermano se graduara y no creo que quieras faltar-Dijo Drived´r y desapareció entre las sombras

Al parecer Starfire no comprendió muy bien, sabía que su hermano se iba a graduar de Okara pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso con Drived´r, prefirió dejarlo en secreto, pues sabía que sus amigo querrían explicaciones sobre su desaparición.


	5. Chapter 5: Llamada

**Bueno hoy actualize dos veces, razon? aburrimiento, este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las parejas felices y los hermanos celosos :3 oki sin mas aqui la historia a y un pequeño mensaje para El Angel de la Eternidad; me encantan tus reviews gracias x publicar**

****La mañana era cálida, los titanes seguían durmiendo, pues ayer tuvieron una noche que de seguro no olvidarían, en especial Ryand´r pues Robín había demostrado que era un buen chico para su hermana. Tambien estaban Raven y Chico Bestia desde ese dia eran pareja aunque Raven dejo en claro que iba a seguir siendo como siempre (Aprendan chicas no hay que cambiar por un chico), Cyborg por su parte se había divertido mucho junto con sus amigos, por ende los titanes seguian descansando.

Los hermanos tamaranianos se encontraron el sala de la torre T y aprovecharon el momento para platicar sobre las cosas que sucedieron

-Al parecer Drived´r se fue-Dijo Ryand´r

-Si me lo dijo anoche-Dijo Starfire

-Me dijo que te haría una visita-

-Si, asi fue-

-Por que no me llamaste? Ese idiota puso haberte hecho daño-Dijo furioso Ryand´r

-No me hizo nada, ademas ya se cuidarme sola-Dijo Enojada Star

-Tienes razón, ya no eres la niña tímida que se asustaba de todo, ya eres una joven capaz de defenderse-Dijo firme Ryand`r

-Tienes razón-Dijo Star un poco orgullosa por lo que había dicho su hermano

-Pero eso no implica que ya no te pueda hacer cosquillas-Dijo Ryand´r con una sonrisa y se avalanzo a hacerle cosquillas a su hermanita menor. Cuando cesó continuo la plática

-Al parecer te va bien en la tierra-Dijo Ryand´r

-Si, aunque si no fuera por que me llavaban como premio nunca hubiera llegado aquí-Dijo Star

-En parte fue bueno-

-Si, pude conocer a mis amigos y a ...-

-Tu noviesito-Dijo Ryand´r y puso una cara de :3

-Si, y a ti como te fue con Xud?

-Xud? ha ella? no tuvimos mucho en común solo era una cara bonita-Dijo con cara de pocos amigos Ryand´r

-Bueno no te enojes-Dijo Star y abrazo a su hermano

-Sabes que? se me antoja un postre de Tamaran-Dijo Ryand´r

-Pues tienes suerte, el otro día me llego una caja de Firgs´not recien orneados-Dijo Starfire

-Maravilloso-Dijo Ryand´r

Despues de una plática de hermanos y de devorar algo que parecian chocolates con nueces y avellanas extraterrestres la alarma sonó y en seguida Starfire vio su comunicador titán

-Emergencia en el sector 17 de la ciudad-Dijo Raven-Ahora te envío las coordenadas-Agrego y desapareció de la pantalla

-Que significa eso?-Dijo Ryand´r

-Es un problema en la ciudad, quédate aqui-ordeno Star a su hermano

Ya en el sector 17 los titanes estaban reunidos, al parecer era Red X, tratando de robar oro guardado en la caja fuerte de la ciudad. Cuando los titanes llegaron empezo la pelea, combatieron muy duro pero todos cayeron, la única que quedaba era Starfire, cuando se dió cuenta Ryand´r estaba viendo como los titanes eran derrotados, pero no se quedo atras pues cuando vio que Red X se quizó sobrepasar con su hermanita menor entro en acción

*Punto de vista de Ryand´r*

No puede ser, ese joven terrícola quiere estar con mi hermana, odio eso, ella ya tiene novio, si en verdad quiere estar con ella por que la golpea?, acaso estos humanos no saben expresarse? Pues yo creo que es hora de darle una lección. Que? la inento besar? esto es suficiente, esta decidido ese chico va a arrepentirse de aver querido pasarse con mi hermanita.

*Punto de vista normal*

Ryand´r llego frent empezó la verdadera función

-A quien tenemos aqui?-Dijo X

-Soy Ryand´r el hermano de Starfire-Dijo furioso

-Al parecer aqui esta mi cuñado-Dijo X en forma de burla

-Callate!-Dijo con furia Ryand´r

-Lástima que tu no tienes el cuerpo de tu hermana-Dijo X y le lanzo un boomerang en forma de x hacía su brazo, el logro esquivarlo pero el boomerang fue a dar a Starfire

-Ya fue suficiente!-Dijo Ryand´r y lanzó un Starbolts color azul, el cual llego a darle a X dejandolo en el piso

-Hora de acabar con esto-Dijo Ryand´r y lanzo rayos azules de sus ojos e hizo desaparecer a Red X.

-Viejo eso fue imprecionante!-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Gracias pero y Starfire?-Dijo Ryand´r

Los titanes se habían olvidado de ella en ese momento pues estaban muy concentrados en Ryand´r y en Red X hací que no pudieron ver donde o como se encontraba. Al parecer el boomerang de x era muy filoso que causo una gran herida a Starfire.

-Starfire!-Grito Robín

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermeria-Dijo Raven

-Enfermeria? Para que?-Dijo Ryand´r y de su bolsillo saco un pequeño envase con un líquido verde, lo rocío al rededor de la herida de Star y en un instante se curo.

-Muchas gracias hermano-Dijo Star levantandose del piso

-No hay de que-Respondio el

-Eso es increíble-Dijo Cyborg

-Que cosa?-Dijo Ryand´r

-Esa pocíon que llevas en el bolsillo-Dijo Robín

-Esto? esto encuentras en cualquier lugar de Tamaran-Aclaro Ryand´r

-Inpresionante-Dijo Raven

Cuando ya todos estaban en la torre T, a Starfire le vuelve a sonar el tele-comunicador que le había llegado de Tamaran pero esta vez hiso un sonido diferente

Gits Gits

-Pero que es eso?-Dijo Robín

-No lo se- Dijo Star

Gits Gits

-Eso es insoportable-Dijo Raven ya que quería concentrarse para meditar

-Ni idea de lo que sea-Dijo Chico Bestia

Gits Gits Gits

-Proviene de tu habitación-Dijo Ryand´r apuntando a Star

Gits Gits Gits

-Voy a ir a ver-Dijo Starfire y cuando vio el tele-comunicador sonando lo contesto

Pasarón 10 minutos y cuando fue con los titanes y con su hermano, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ryand´r llorando de alegria y decirle

-Luand´r se comunico conmigo, siguen vivos-Dijo Starfire y los hermanos cayeron en llanto (de alegria claro esta)


	6. Chapter 6: Otra noche de fiesta

**Otra vez yo! Puse actualizar una vez mas, ya que por suerte mis padres salieron con mi hermana y tengo el tiempo libre para escribir;**

-Eso es imposible!-Dijo Ryand´r

-Pues créelo, el mismo me dijo que estaban bien pero...-Decía Starfire

-Pero que?-Dijo Ryand´r

-Pero que no los busquemos, pues ellos no quieren meternos en líos-Dijo Starfire agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, seguro se comunicaran otra vez-Dijo Ryand´r y abrazo a su hermanita menor

-Lamento interrumpir pero... quien es Luand´r? -Dijo Raven

-Es mi padre, desaparecio cuando supo que mi madre murio,cuando yo tenía 12 años-Dijo Star

-Pero lo importante es que estan vivos-Dijo Robín

-Y los ayudaremos a contactarlos-Dijo Cyborg

-Muchas gracias amigos, estare agradecida con ustedes-Dijo STarfire con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Hasta que no se comuniquen no podremos buscarlos-Dijo Ryand´r

-Tendremos que... Agh!-Gritó Starfire y cayó rendida al suelo

-Pero que demonios?-Dijo Ryand´r

-Miren, se esta moviendo-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Parece que esta agonizando!-Dijo Raven

***En la mente de Starfire***

_Puedo reconocer este lugar, es Tamaran, lo reconozco por el aroma a flores exóticas que impregna a esta tierra, que hago aquí hace 3 minutos estaba en la tierra y ahora estoy en mi planeta natal, puedo ver... no puede ser verdad!, puedo ver a mi madre y a mi padre agarrados de la mano, están encima del balcón real dirigiéndose a su pueblo, ahora recuerdo todo, esta era la fiesta de Tamaran, todos los años hacíamos una, cuando mi padre termina de dar la anunciación de la fiesta real o no puede ser verdad, esa es Blackfire? Recuerdo que se veía graciosa con ese vestido que la hacían usar para las fiestas, recuerdo que a ella la hacían abrir la celebración con un canto de Tamaran y que luego, yo y Ryand´r podíamos bailar al son de su música, aun recuerdo la primera vez que bailamos los dos juntos, fuimos un desastre, aun recuerdo como nuestra madre nos guiaba con perfección desde su balcón, utilizado para vigilar que nadie arruine la fiesta, recuerdo ese traje que me hacian usar, en serio que era incomodo, recuerdo que despues de esta fiesta, yo y Luand´r ibamos con la vieja señora de la cocina para que nos prepare ricos postres tamaranianos, Ryand´r si que se veía guapo con ese traje, y eso lo decían muchas de mis ´amigas´ de otros planetas... No puede ser, pero que hace ese chico entrando al palacio? Lo seguí hasta donde se encontraba y no puedo creer loq ue he visto, fue el, el fue el que nos dijo que nuestros padres desaparecieron, es aquel chico el que mato a la vieja señora de los postres deliciosos, he intentado hacerle frente, pero al parecer solo soy un fantasma para ellos, pero... esa cara se me hace conocida que hace atras del chico... por que le toco el hombro?.  
_

_***Punto de vista normal***_

-Miren esta despertando!-Dijo Cyborg

-Starfire estas bien?-Dijo Robín

-Si, estoy, estoy bien-Dijo Starfire

-No mientas Starfire, que viste?-Dijo Ryand´r

-No estoy mintiendo!-Dijo Starfire

-Pude no haber estado contigo todo el tiempo pero no soy estupido!-Le dijo Ryand´r

-Solo vi Tamaran-Dijo Starfire

-Viste eso debiste decir-Dijo Ryand´r

-Como sea, olvídense de eso-Dijo Star

Después del extraño suceso, los titanes se concentran en sus labores de la torre, se les ocurre una idea para divertirse ya que seguían tensos por las cosas que pasaron.

-Titanes, que les parece si vamos a divertirnos un rato, los titanes este quieren que salgamos con ella-Dijo Cyborg

-Estupendo-Dijo Starfire

-Seria bueno-Dijo Chico Bestia

-No es mala idea-Dijo Raven

-Quienes son los titanes este?-DIjo Ryand´r

-Ya los veras-Dijo Robín

En menos de diez minutos los titanes este estuvieron en la torre T, cuando presentaron a Ryand´r estaban decidiendo a donde podrían ir.

-Y si vamos a la piscina?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-A estas horas? No lo creo-Dijo Abeja

-Hay una fiesta de disfraces, asi que podemos ir con nuestro habitual uniforme-Dijo Cyborg

-Me parece bien-Dijo Robín

-Estara bien con tal de ir con Starfire-Dijo Speedy

-Que dijiste?-Dijo Ryand´r

-Dije que esta bien-Dijo Speedy encogido de hombros

-De nada cuñado-Dijo Ryand´r a Robín el cual se sonrojo

Cuando ya fue hora de irse sabían bien que no iban a entrar en el auto T asi que se organizaron; Abeja, Chico Bestia, Raven, Starfire y Ryand´r irian volando, Mas y Menos, Cyborg, Robín, Speedy y Aqualad irian en el auto, asi fueron y llegaron a tiempo, la fiesta estaba llena de jovenes y jovencitas bailando con disfraces muy buenos, algunos muy lindos y otros demasiados locos...

-Y bueno no vana bailar?-Dijo Cyborg

Los titanes este junto con los titanes se echaron a reir y empezo la diversion, en un momento de la fiesta se fregaron las luces y el DJ dijo:

-Lo siento, vuelvanse a casa-

Los gritos empezaron, pero Ryand´r tuvo una idea

-No alto yo lo arreglo-Dijo Ryand´r y lanzo una gran Starbolts azul y Starfire al comprender lo que hacía lanzo una Starbolts verde al juntarse las dos Starbolts en la bola de cristal hisieron una carga de energía y se ilumino la fiesta...

-Que siga la fiesta-Anuncio el DJ

La noche paso tranquilamente salvvaje, los titanes se divirtieron mas que nunca, Chico Bestia y Raven estuvieron juntos toda la noche, Ryand´r conocio a varias chicas, Robín y Speedy tuvieron sus típicas peleas por Starfire, mientras que Starfire bailaba con Mas y Menos, Abeja y Cyborg se dedicaron a avivar la fiesta. Todo era estupendo, Robín subio a la tarima del DJ e hizo un anuncio

-Quiero anunciar la integración de un nuevo titan, Ryand´r te ganaste nuestro respeto asi que eres, un titan honorario-Anuncio y lanzo el comunicador de los titanes a Ryand´r.

Los aplausos llenaron el ambiente, era una noche inolvidable para los titanes.

***En alguna parte del universo***

Sigue asi pequeña niña princesa, es tan facil mi plan, en pocos meses estare reinando a Tamaran y al universo entero, pero no cuento con sus amigos, no son un gran peligro para mi, sigue asi, la hija menor del rey de Tamaran es una gran adquisision para mi pequeña coleccion de almas...

-Todo esta listo-Dijo un muchacho

-Seguro? Todo listo para nuestro plan?-Pregunto la mujer de negro

-Todo listo... Madre-DIjo el muchacho


	7. Chapter 7: Secuestro

**Lamento no haber actualizado hace 1 semana creo, lo que pasa es que bailo para corpus christi y no tuve tiempo para escribir, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews… A y perdonen si esta historia es ´Fría ´ pero no estaba de buen humor…**

Cuando los titanes terminaron de festejar y ya en sus torres, todos quedaron dormidos, se podía ver que la noche era tranquila, era pacífico para todos.

Starfire estaba durmiendo bien, sus sueños eran pacíficos…

***Mente de Starfire***

Estoy en el castillo, no sé porque entro caminando, podría fácilmente podría ir volando, pero… porque me dirijo a los aposentos de mis padres, no quiero entrar hay, no puedo, mis pies no me responden, me he quedado parada en la puerta, no puede ser… mi padre esta tirado en el suelo con manchas de sangre en su cuerpo, el está muerto… No he podido parar de llorar, el era mi mejor amigos, aparte de mi hermano, hay una extraña mujer a su lado, solo quedo parada con un extraño cuchillo entre sus dedos, porque esta agarrando la corona de mi madre?. Es una mujer desconocida, me acaba de ver.

Me eche a correr hasta que me canse, me quede entre los bosques de Tamaran, anochece, hay una extraña luz cerca de unos árboles, me acerco a ver de que se trata y puedo ver a la mujer extraña del palacio, quiero atacarla y sacarle respuestas, pero el miedo me consume, creo que me ha visto. Una extraña fuerza corre por mis venas, me acerco a ella y pronuncia unas palabras muy raras, me ha dicho que mate a mi madre, es una descarada, es mi madre, no voy a matarla.

De repente estoy en el cuarto de mi madre, hay una gran foto de mi padre en la pared, alrededor están prendidas muchas velas con olores diferentes, están Komand´r y Ryand´r mirando como estúpidos la foto, de repente posan su mirada en mi, tienen la mirada perdida, como si alguien los llevara al abismo.

Estoy en frente de la extraña mujer, me ha mirado macabramente, me pidió mi corona y yo se la di, luego divise como mato a mi madre…

***Punto de vista normal***

Starfire se despertó y fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, al entrar noto que su hermano estaba despierto…

-También has tenido pesadillas?-Le pregunto dándole la espalda

-Pues si al parecer tu también las has tenido-Dijo ella y se sento en la cama

-Crees que significara algo?-Le dijo Ryand´r mirando por la ventana

-No estoy segura, pero si se pudieron comunicar con nosotros supongo que no están muertos-Dijo fríamente Starfire

-Hermana, tengo que ir a Okara, allí encontrare las respuestas-Dijo Ryand´r mirando al cielo

-Entonces te acompañare-Dijo Starfire parándose y encarando a su hermano

-No. Tu quédate aquí, pues puedes de ser de ayuda-Dijo Ryand´r mirando seriamente a su hermana menor

-No lo creo, aquí no podemos hacer nada-Dijo Starfire

-Mucho ayuda el que no estorba-Dijo Ryand´r enojado

-Cuando te iras?-Pregunto

-Ahora mismo-Dijo y agarro una mochila color verde esmeralda-Cuidate Koriand´r volveré pronto dile a los demás que…-No pudo terminar pues se había ido

-Ahora que voy a decirle a mis amigos-Dijo y se pasó la mano por el cabello

Cuando salió del cuarto de su hermano fue a la sala, intentó despejar su mente, se sentó en el gran sillón y sintió un dolor perturbador en su espalda, sentía como si le desgarraran la piel, quiso contenerse pero gritó, lanzó un grito quebrantado, el sufrimiento de un alma se sentía a leguas, los titanes despertaron y salieron a ver que pasaba pero no encontraron nada, solo lograron ver un mechón del cabello de Star y unas gotas de lo que supusieron era sangre.

En la pequeña mesa de centro que tenían estaba una nota arrugada, llena de pequeñas gotas de sangre, escrita con letras macabras estaba…

_Gracias por cuidar a esta dulce princesa, espero que no la extrañen a y Robín gracias por cuidarla por mí pero su pareja ideal esta con ella reunida ahora…_

_Atte: Su amigo X_

Cuando Robín leyó esto, los nervios se le dispararon, no dijo palabra alguna, solo caminó hacia la sala de investigación y busco, busco y busco, tenía la esperanza de buscar el paradero de X agarrarlo de una vez por todas y terminar con su existencia.

Pasaron 2 semanas que parecieron años para los titanes, ya no era lo mismo sin su amiga.

Cuando llegó Ryand´r de Okara no tuvieron el valor de explicarle que le había pasado a su hermana…

-La llamé a su comunicador pero no contesta-Dijo Ryand´r dirigiéndose a los titanes

-Ryand´r es difícil decirte esto pero…-No pudo terminar de decir su frase Cyborg

-Donde esta ella?-Dijo gritando a los titanes

-Se la llevó Red X-Dijo Robín

-Otra vez ese idiota?-Dijo furioso-Hace cuanto se lo llevó?-Agregó

-Hace dos semanas-Dijo Raven

-Dos semanas? Podría estar muerta en esas dos semanas-Dijo e hiso sentir mal a los titanes o mas bien dicho al titán pelinegro que la buscaba desesperadamente

-Sabes cómo encontrarla?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Claro, solo tráiganme un espejo y un cuchillo-Ordeno Ryand´r

Cuando las cosas estuvieron en manos de Ryand´r, agarró el cuchillo y se corto una parte de su dedo, al caer las gotas de sangre en el espejo se reflejo una imagen…

-Pongan atención al lugar, quizá logren reconocerlo-Dijo Ryand´r y todos pusieron la vista en el espejo.

Muy afuera de la ciudad en un almacén, estaba con cadenas Starfire, se podía ver las marcas de los golpes, ni las mangas largas ni los maquillajes ocultarían tales moretones, pues se notaba que sufría. De un rato a otro se encendió la luz y se divisó a Red X con algo que parecía un lápiz labial, se dirigió hacia Starfire acaricio su pelo y le dijo…

-No te pongas triste, he traido un lápiz labial-Le dijo fríamente y se lo colocó en los labios, agarró su mentón y la beso.

-Bueno es hora de irme volveré mañana… preciosa-Dijo X y cerró la puerta

-Hay esta conocen ese lugar?-Dijo Ryand´r

-Es el almacén abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad-Dijo Robín

-Tenemos que ir ahí-Dijo Cyborg

-Titanes preparen…-No pudo terminar pues Raven lo interrumpio

-SI vamos todos juntos podríamos poner a Star en riesgo, fácilmente puedo transportarme donde esta, ahora vuelvo-Dijo Raven y desapareció

Pasarón 10 minutos y Raven apareció en la sala con Starfire en sus brazos, al llegar la recostó en el sillón.

-Ha sido difícil sacarla de hay, las cadenas que tenía eran demasiado fuertes, por eso es que no escapo-Dijo Raven al fin

-Déjenla descansar-Dijo Robín

Los titanes esperaron 6 horas para que Starfire despertara, al parecer el aire del almacén tenía un somnífero, cuando abrió los ojos, noto que no había nadie en la sala, lo primero que hiso fue ir a la azotea y poder recibir energía de los rayos solares…

***En algún lugar lejano de la galaxia***

-Al parecer la pequeña princesa esta debilitada –Dijo una mujer con vos macabra

-Es hora, tenemos que atacar-Dijo un joven detrás de ella

-Paciencia hijo, ya tendremos tiempo, le daremos donde más le duela-Dijo la mujer

-Sera una linda colección para nuestro cementerio-Dijo el joven


	8. Chapter 8: Hora de La Verdad

Cuando la pelirroja pudo recibir los suficientes rayos de sol para dar explicación alguna a sus compañeras, decidió bajar a la sala y poder explicarles porque pasaban esas cosas, porque a Starfire y a Ryand´r.

Cuando llego a la sala, pudo ver que sus amigos habían estado esperándola desde que se despertó, no dijeron palabra alguna, lo único que hicieron fue escuchar la historia de ambos hermanos.

-Es hora de que sepan la verdad-Dijo Ryand´r

-Aunque duela decirlo tienen que saberlo-Dijo Starfire

***Flasback***

_Era una tarde fría en un planeta lejano de la galaxia, un planeta fundado por dos reyes bien intencionados pero débiles, habían llegado de alguna otra parte esos reyes, un lugar extinto, solo sabían que ese nuevo planeta seria un lugar de paz. Cuando llegaron los habitantes de ese nuevo lugar, notaron que su vida seria hostil, para empezar ese planeta no tenía lo principal para poder habitarlo, pero, que podían hacer los reyes? Huir? No, no puedes huir de tu destino, eso lo sabían, les tomo años poder acostumbrarse a ese lugar, pero pudieron resolver sus altercados._

_Los reyes eran Myand´r y Luand´r, Myand´r una mujer bondadosa y dedicada a su planeta, sus ojos color lavanda y su cabello rojizo la caracterizaban, su esposo Luand´r por su parte era un hombre serio, por lo menos gran parte del tiempo, tenía sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro como la oscuridad._

_Aquellos reyes se habían unido en matrimonio por obligación de un planeta ya inexistente, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a amarse._

_Pasaron los años y aquel lugar frío y hostil se convirtió en un lugar, cálido y alegre, ese lugar era Tamaran, muchos de los habitantes aseguraban que la felicidad era proveniente de una de las hija del rey._

_No de su hija Komand´r una princesa malvada y desde muy pequeña interesada por el poder, ella era fría, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos color lavanda, pero la viva imagen de su padre._

_Tampoco de su hijo Ryand´r un joven apuesto, sus ojos color verdes esmeralda y su cabello negro azabache, un chico bueno, que solo quería hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre._

_Era de su pequeña hija Koriand´r ella despegaba alegría, sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello rojizo, la caracterizaban, era una chica muy hermosa, aunque tenía varios pretendientes ella esperaba a su amor verdadero._

_Cuando los reyes llegaron a ese planeta llamado Tamaran, la pequeña Koriand´r apenas tenía un año, Ryand´r tenía dos y Komand´r tenía tres._

_Pese a sus pocos recuerdos, la pequeña Koriand´r siempre preguntaba cual era ese lugar lejano del que aveces se le venían recuerdos, a los cuales su madre la hacía callar o cambiaban de tema. _

_Pero que había pasado en ese extraño lugar? No lo sabían, solo que aquellos herederos hijos de Myand´r y de Luand´r no solo eran herederos de Tamaran, si no que tenían un planeta que era suyo por derecho, cual era ese planeta? No lo sabían, pero en secreto, Koriand´r escuchaba a una señora cocinera del palacio, las aventuras que había tenido en un planeta ya inexistente, múltiples veces Starfire había preguntado cual era el nombre de ese planeta, pero no le habían contestado._

_En otro punto de vista, Ryand´r igual era especial, y su familia lo sabía, el poseía varias habilidades, que ni Komand´r tenía._

_Además de volar y lanzar Starbolts el poseía la habilidad de recrear recuerdos suyos o de alguien que conociera, podía ver donde se encontraba su familia con una simple gota de sangre, podía hacer eso y mucho mas aunque aun no lo había descubierto._

_Lo único que Starfire recordaba de ese planeta inexistente ahora, era una figura femenina, vestida de blanco, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su piel color lavanda y sus ojos del mismo color, le señalaban que tenía que volver algún día pues hay se encontraba su destino y el de su hermano._

***Fin del FlashBack***

Los titanes no podían creer aquello que vieron, sabían que Starfire ocultaba secretos , pero venir de otro planeta que no sea Tamaran? Eso era mucho.

Ya aclarado todas sus dudas decidieron dejar a Starfire descansar, pues tenían mucho que hacer eso tenían seguro, habían decidido ayudar a encontrar ese extraño planeta del que hablaba, para acabar con eso de una vez por todas, y poder tener a la Starfire de siempre , sonriente y alegre con sus amigos.


	9. Chapter 9: La nave Argirium

**Lamento no haber actualizado, lo se mátenme si quieren pero aquí esta el capitulo.**

**Chapter 9: La Nave Argirium**

***Mente de Starfire***

Me desperté y directamente fui a la azotea, Raven me había dicho en sueños que subiera, que me tenían una sorpresa, no pude esperar mas y entonces la vi, allí estaba una autentica Nave Argirium, solo Ryand´r sabía de su existencia, el llevo la primera a Tamaran cuando tan solo tenía 12 años, al verla tenía un parecido muy familiar con algo de mi infancia, no sabía decir con que, trate de recordar pero una, o mas bien unas figuras me distrajeron.

-Hola señorita Starfire-dijeron Más y Menos

**-**Hola amigos-Dije confundida –Que hacen aquí?-Agregué

Cuando me explicaron bien, entendí que los jóvenes titanes y los jóvenes titanes Este vendrían de viaje! Todos juntos!, me alegre mucho al saber eso, pero quien cuidaría las dos ciudades? Claro, llamamos a los titanes honorarios la mitad están en Jump City y la otra mitad en Ciudad Acero

Me alegre al saber que íbamos a compartir esta experiencia juntos, aunque me quede con la intriga de la nave, por dentro era mas grande que por afuera, habían provisiones como para toda una vida, puedo exagerar pero así era.

El despegue fue lo de menos, cuando dejamos Jump City, supe que el viaje seria largo y que extrañaría el olor peculiar de la Tierra, pero, por otra parte me alegraba volver a viajar en naves intergalácticas como cuando era pequeña.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, la medida de tiempo nunca se supo, lo único que se es que no me arrepiento de haber subido a esa nave.

Una noche, cuando pasábamos el espacio de Centurión, todos estábamos durmiendo, hasta que…

_La nave estaba desierta, yo era un alma solitaria, me dirigí al centro de comando y vi, una figura femenina, su piel bronceada, sus ojos color miel, su cabello café tierra, se parecía mucho a la figura de un sueño, solo que la anterior figura tenía ojos color lavanda y piel lavanda, esta figura parecía de mi edad, vestía un vestido con mangas largas hasta las muñecas, solo que la falda del vestido le llegaba cinco dedos arriba, la mire con desprecio, pareció molestarse, apretó los puños y las luces se apagaron._

_-Quien esta aquí?-Pregunté_

…_.._

_-Muéstrate-_

…

_-Quién eres?-Pregunté esperando una respuesta_

_-Yo soy luz, soy oscuridad, soy sabiduría, soy ignorancia, soy el placer de la vida y el dolor de la muerte-Me respondió una voz suave_

_-Te conozco? De dónde eres?-Pregunté al aire pues no recibí respuesta alguna sino después de 15 minutos_

_-Tu tal vez me haigas olvidado, pero yo a ti no, te recuerdo perfectamente Koriand´r o como te dicen, Starfire, no puedo decirte de donde soy eso es tu deber-Dijo-Confía-Agregó y su figura desapareció en una nube de humo_

Desperté exaltada, y me dirigí en busca de otro lugar, mi habitación no era como la de la torre, esta era fría, como la de todas las naves, me fui a la sala y me sorprendí de ver a Speedy, estaba mirando al techo, recordé como había sido conmigo, el siempre tenía su atención en mi, pero no era lo que yo quería, yo quería a alguien atento, que me comprenda y que sienta lo que sentía por mi, y ya lo tenía, tenía a Robín.

Al día siguiente, ocurrió como cualquier otro, aunque noté que mi hermano estaba pensativo, sentí que me había alejado de el, no le puse mucha atención desde que llego.

Los días eran aburridos en esa nave, había un pasillo que estaba prohibido, pues hay había sucedido algo, nadie sabía que, la nave Argirium había sido encontrada por Ryand'r, desde que la encontró nadie había sabido que pasó hay.

***Punto de vista de Raven***

Los días han estado aburridos, ya leí diez de los treinta libros que traje, aunque hay algo que me llama mucho la curiosidad.

El pasillo prohibido de la nave, es interesante, normalmente cuando alguien muere, su aura se queda en el lugar, pero, allí hay un aura multicolor, ni yo creía cuando lo supe, pero esa alma no estaba muerta.

Entre en aquel pasillo cuando nadie me vio, pero cuando di un paso en el, caí en seco, la falta de oxígeno era insoportable.

Antes de caer desmayada, sentí que alguien me ayudaba, pero no era alguien conocido, era esa aura multicolor, era una figura femenina, pero no me levanto ella, me levanto, una… Luz?


	10. Chapter 10: La luz de la nave Argirium

**Chapter 10: Una luz en la oscuridad de Argirium**

*Punto de vista de Raven*

Antes de caer desmayada, sentí que alguien me ayudaba, pero no era alguien conocido, era esa aura multicolor, era una figura femenina, pero no me levanto ella, me levanto, una… Luz?

Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla de enfermería, era la de la nave, vi como mis amigos me miraban sorprendidos, supe que algo pasaba.

-Al fin despertaste-Dijo Abeja

-Cuanto tiempo estuve así?-Pregunte

-Tres días, tuviste suerte de vivir-Dijo Cyborg

-Como me encontraron?-

-Nadie lo sabe, te encontró Aqualad en el sillón de la sala de control-Dijo Abeja

-Cuando caí desmayada, vi una figura-Dije en seco

-Una figura? Como era?-Pregunto Chico Bestia

-Su piel era bronceada, no vi los rasgos de su cara, pero, de ella, salía un aura multicolor-Dije fríamente

-Curioso-Dijo Starfire

-Qué quieres decir?-Dijo Ryand´r

-Hace tres noches, soñé con una figura de piel bronceada y cabello café tierra-Dijo mirando al espacio a través de una pequeña ventana de cristal

-Crees que hay alguien mas?-Dijo Robín

-Imposible, la nave estaba desierta cuando la encontré-Dijo Ryand´r

-Creo que nos deberías contar la verdad-Dije fríamente

-Bueno-Dijo Ryand´r sorprendiendo a todos-Cuando encontré la nave, en ella habían, cuerpos, en ese pasillo prohibido, la falta de oxígeno los mato, por eso clausuraron ese pasillo, pero en el, había un simple vestido color azul eléctrico, nadie nunca supo por que, muchos decían que le perteneció a una mujer, o mas bien dicho, a una joven rica, rica en el sentido intergaláctico, inteligente, bondadosa y fuerte, creían que pertenecía a una familia de algún planeta extinto, aunque nadie lo confirmo-Dijo y nos dejó en seco

-Sea lo que fuese, esta aquí, alguien nos esta escuchando-Dije y todos volcaron a ver de que se trataba

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, el aura multicolor había estado con nosotros, me pare normalmente y todos me miraron, el aura se había ido, pero quien era? Que hacía aquí? Por que siempre nos involucrábamos en estas cosas? Esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza.

***Punto de vista normal***

Cuatro días pasaron desde la aparición del aura misteriosa, cuando todos estaban en la sala de comando, algo se apodero de ellos, sin control de su cuerpo, agarraron el mando y se dirigieron a un planeta alejado de la galaxia, el planeta parecía pequeño, pero al llegar a el, era muy grande, la tierra de aquel lugar parecía arena, era arena, al bajar todos se preguntaron que había pasado, nadie supo responder.

No tuvieron mas opción que instalarse allí, el combustible de la nave se recargaría pero debían esperar un mes, nadie pudo oponerse, era eso o morir en el espacio.

Un día de calor, una extraña figura se apareció frente a los titanes, era un monstruo, tenía un aspecto despreciable, empezó a atacarlos y tuvieron que proceder.

Starfire lanzó dos starbolts hacía sus ojos, Raven llevó un aura negra que lo absorbió pero logro liberarse de esta, Speedy y Abeja atacaron atrás suyo junto con Chico Bestia convertido en un gorila, Robín lanzo su boo-staf y Mas y Menos junto con Cyborg atacaron por los lados, pero todo fue inútil, cuando creían que todo estaba perdido, todos debilitados, apareció una figura femenina, era el aura que Raven había sentido, la que Starfire había soñado, su piel bronceada, sus ojos color miel y su cabello café tierra, tenía los labios rosados y a la izquierda de su ojo derecho, estaba lo que parecía un corazón usaba el mismo diseño de vestido que en los sueños de Star, solo que el color de este era color negro con un listón rojo en la cintura.

Al llegar esta extraña figura, vio a los titanes, estaban en el suelo, vio al monstruo y recitó una frase:

-Vade recede a nobis et placet ire placet nobis requiescet -

Al decir esto, a la bestia se le iluminaron los ojos y se fue corriendo hacia un rumbo desconocido, cuando se fue la bestia, los titanes quisieron saber de esa figura, pero tan solo escucharon unas palabras no muy alentadoras.

-Debéis irse, no vuelvan-Dijo y se fue volando

Se quedaron asombrados, no sabían quien o que era, quisieron hablar pero no les salio palabra alguna.

-Quien era ella?-Dijo Robín

-Era el aura de la nave-Dijo Raven

-Porque nos ayudo?-Dijo Speedy

-Por que nos dijo que nos fueramos?-Dijo Abeja

-Pregúntenle-Dijo Ryand´r señalando a una figura a lo lejos

Todos corrieron a ver de quien se trataba, pero no pudieron avanzar, alguien los detuvo, antes de caer en seco, vieron a Drived´r.

Un cuarto oscuro, dos sombras y una pequeña caldera fue lo único que vieron al llegar a ese lugar.

Pudieron ver a una extraña mujer, junto al caldero y a Star, en el caldero había algo que parecía ser una poción.

La mujer extraña agarro a Starfire y a Ryand´r, los demás estaban encadenados, pudieron ver a la joven que detuvo a la bestia, estaba en una gran jaula frente a los titanes y al caldero.

-Recuerdan a este joven?-Dijo la extraña mujer señalando a Drived´r

-Si- dijeron en unísono

-Y a esta señorita?-Dijo señalando a la jaula

-No la conocemos-Dijo Starfire

-Mientes!-Dijo la mujer extraña

-No miente, no la conoce- Dijo Ryand'r

La mujer agarro un poco de la poción y se la dio a Starfire y a Ryand´r –Ahora recordaran-Dijo

De los ojos de los hermanos tamaranianos se iluminaron y recordaron…

_En un planeta color arena, estaban sentados, Luand´r y Myand´r, reyes de Tamaran y reyes de esa galaxia desconocida, los reyes se besaron y dirigieron la vista a sus tres pequeños, Ryand´r de dos años, Komand´r de tres y Koriand´r de un año jugaban con la arena, cuando Ryand´r tropezó, Miand´r lo ayudo, cuando entraron al castillo, pudieron ver a una niña, con ojos color miel y cabello café tierra, de ella una luz salía, la conocían por ser sabia, tenía conocimientos de todo lo que podían imaginarse, pero nunca la dejaban actuar acorde a su edad._

_Al llegar una nave de otro planeta y entrar en guerra esa galaxia, los reyes tuvieron que dejar ese planeta y en el, todas sus riquezas, cuando la nave estuvo lista, la madre de la niña de ojos color miel, murió. Los reyes se harían cargo de ella y le enseñarían a ser amada, pero en un desastre, la niña y sus conocimientos desaparecieron._

_Al llegar a un planeta de tierra rojiza, los reyes se prometieron no hacer ecuerdo a sus hijos de que alguna vez existio un planeta llamad, Argirium._

_Trece años después, los reyes Luand'r y Myand´r, desaparecieron en una búsqueda, Drived´r había convencido a los herederos de los reyes que habían muerto, cuando en verdad sabía de su paradero, los herederos deciden dejar a Komand´r como gobernante, pero esta no se aferra a su puesto… _


	11. Chapter 11: Astromelia

**Matenme si quieren, pero no tuve tiempo para actualizar, bueno con todo el tiempo que estuve pensando ahora este capítulo les encantara, en opinión mía, sin más aquí está el capi…**

Pasado los recuerdos, con los titanes y la rara mujer distraída, la joven que estaba en la gran jaula logro escapar, al notar una salida, Ryand´r logro escapar junto a ella, volvería a la nave y traería el equipo adecuado para sacar a sus amigos de esa situación, o eso pensó.

Al llegar al pie de la nave, antes de poder entrar siquiera, llego Drived´r.

-Creíste que podrías escapar?-Exclamo Drived´r

-Porque haces esto? Eres de Tamaran, deberías ayudarnos-Gritó Ryand´r

-Mi madre me ha hecho así, tus padres abandonaron a mi madre en Argirium-Exclamó y se lanzó en combate

Drived´r se lanzó contra Ryand´r, de sus ojos despegaron unos rayos, no como los de Starfire ni los de Ryand´r, esta era diferente, era de diferentes colores, Ryand´r no pudo reconocer los colores, habían colores que ni siquiera sabia de su existencia.

Ryand´r esquivo los rayos y lanzo dos starbolts medianas hacia el cuerpo de Drived´r, este lo tomo por las muñecas y logro hacerle dar la vuelta completa, para luego arrojarlo al piso, cuando Ryand´r estuvo en el piso lanzo dos rayos de color azul de sus ojos, uno llego a Drived´r y lo lastimo en el brazo, este enojado volvió a lanzar dos rayos los cuales le llegaron en el pecho a Ryand´r, este gimió y se calló al suelo, Drived´r noto que no tenía más fuerzas y se acercó hacia él, lo pateo en las costillas, Ryand´r gritó, no podía creer lo que pasaba, entonces llego esa aura, esa aura multicolor, apareció esa extraña joven vestida con algo que parecía un vestido, o mas bien una tela blanca con muy pocas costuras, el vestido le llegaba cinco dedos debajo de los muslos y estaba descalza.

Drived´r no se percato de la llegada de la joven e intentó patear a Ryand´r, algo parecido a los campos de fuerzas de Raven, cosa que protegio a Ryand´r, al darse cuenta de esto, Drived´r mira hacia atrás, lanzo dos starbolts y la joven los esquivo, Drived´r salto hacia ella y logro darle un puñetazo en la cara, ella devolvió el golpe con una patada en la espalda, este se enfureció y saco lo que parecía ser un cuchillo, intento cortar a la chica y lo único que logro fue cortar un mechón del cabello de la muchacha, ella se enfadó y lanzo un grito en un idioma inentendible, Drived´r se asustó y retrocedió, ella corrió alrededor de Drived´r y logro crear un extraño remolino de arena, el cual succiono a Drived´r cosa que causo su muerte inmediata, luego de este suceso Ryand´r se levanto y se acerco a la chica, la tomo por los hombros , pero antes de poder decir algo ella se desvaneció.

Ryand´r recordó a lo que fue a buscar, entro, tomo algo parecido a algún laser y salio sin nada mas. Llego al lugar del que había escapado y noto que era una cueva, entro de inmediato, al entrar todo parecía diferente, cuando logro ver a los titanes, todos amordazados, le hacían extraños gestos pero el solo se confundió, sintió una patada por su espalda y noto que cayo en la trampa de la extraña mujer.

Ryand´r agarro el láser que llevaba y lo lanzó hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, esta gimió, pateo y maldijo en muchos idiomas, no sin antes lanzar un gran starbolts hacia Starfire, por algún motivo la mujer sentía un resentimiento por Star, cuando la mujer estuvo al borde de la muerte, se sacó su extraño vestido y rebelo la figura de una joven de 17 años, ojos morados y cabello color negro, esa joven con un resentimiento a Star y un odio a los titanes era nada más que Blackfire.

-Estoy a punto de morir, pero eso no importa, he vencido en lo que más quería, en lo que más les duele, puede que vaya al infierno, pero su muerte a sido primero, has muerto antes que yo, y eso está marcado en la historia familiar y la historia de Tamarán, aunque muera tu muerte ha sido primero, caíste en mi trampa y ni siquiera supiste de donde veníamos, nadie más sabrá el nombre de este planeta, nadie mas que yo.-Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas y Blackfire cayó en un sueño eterno.

Los titanes comprendieron lo que dijo, Blackfire había matado a Star, en ese gran starbolts de odio y rencor fue muy grande para Star, causo su muerte inmediata y dejo su cuerpo inmóvil, su cuerpo dorado se convirtió en un color de nieve, Robín vio esto, se acerco con sus pocas fuerzas y lloro, no hizo nada mas, solo lloro, en su mente pensaba que todo esto era su culpa, si hubiera dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso nada habría pasado, se sentía culpable, la muerte de un titán, de una amiga, de su amada, la cual no le demostró lo mucho que la amaba, ese no era su fuerte, pero tan solo tal vez, el hubiera luchado por ella.

Raven se sentía peor, su hermana, su amiga, la que siempre estaba para ella, incluso cuando Raven la dejaba pasar desapercibida, se había ido y no volvería, se hecho a llorar en los brazos de Chico Bestia, el cual también estaba llorando. Cyborg se culpaba por todo, debió proteger a su hermanita, a esa amiga que le había echo reconocer que no importaba si era mitad robot, que siempre le brindaba una sonrisa, su dolor fue muy grande que golpeo una pared de la cueva y esta se movio, se iba a derrumbar, los titanes este lograron desatarse y liberaron a sus amigos, la cueva era muy estrecha hacía que tuvieron que acomodarse mejor para salir, pero lo mas rápido posible.

Cyborg fue cargando a los gemelos en sus hombros y tenía a abeja sujetada de su cuello, claro que esta redujo su tamaño a miniatura. Speedy fue con Raven, Aqualad y Chico Bestia en un campo de fuerza creado por Raven. Robín y Ryand´r cargaban el cuerpo muerto de Starfire.

Lograron salir todos, oyeron el gran golpe que dio la cueva al derrumbarse, todos se asustaron, pusieron el cuerpo de Starfire y todos lloraron, habían perdido a una amiga y ni siquiera pudieron descubrir el nombre del planeta. Robín sintió una mano helada en su hombro, era esa chica extraña de la nave, si ella estaba allí pudo haberlos ayudado, era injusto, Starfire siempre ayudaba a otros seres de otros planetas sin siquiera conocerlos, porque esta joven no los ayudo a ellos.

-No te da vergüenza, seguro la conocias, eres el peor ser que e visto en mi vida, deviste ayudarnos-Grito Robín muy enojado.

Los titanes le dieron la razón y empezaron a insultar a la chica, ella solo los escucho, Ryand´r tomo su mano, los titanes se echaron para atrás, la muchacha invoco algo que dejo con la boca abierta a Raven, ni siquiera Raven lograba hacer ese hechizo que ella convocaba, aparecieron dos figuras, una femenina y una masculina, las dos agarraron de las manos a Ryand´r y a la joven, se ubicaron alrededor de Starfire y la chica resitó:

-Tenui línea inter vitam et mortem eius et tu, et domus tua et de potestate mea novissima regredi potes, per resurrectionis virtute X´Hal resuscitat!-Grito en la ultima palabra y los seres que llegaron y Ryand´r soltaron sus manos, la chica desapareció otra vez.

Luego de esto, las dos figuras desaparecieron y Starfire volvió a mover los dedos, luego su respiración se agito y en fin se paro, los titanes no lo creían, mucho menos Raven, Starfire empezó a llorar junto a su hermano y al fin dijo Robín.

-Estas aquí devuelta, aquí se te extrañaba-Dijo Robín- Pero volviste-Agregó

-Star porque lloras-Pregunto Abeja

-Antes de volver aquí, vi a mis padres y a mi hermano, ellos me ayudaron a revivir-Dijo ella y abrazo a Robín

-No solo fuimos nosotros, había una chica extraña-Dijo Ryand´r

-Debemos encontrarla y darle aunque sea las gracias-Dijo Starfire

-Siempre se desvanece cuando quiero hablarle-Dijo Ryand´r

-Siempre? Cuantas veces la has visto?-Dijo Cyborg y puso cara de :3

-No digo siempre esque… esque-No termino su frase y se ruborizo

-Como se tenemos que irnos-Dijo Speedy

-Pero no sabemos como se llama este planeta-Dijo Abeja

Speedy quiso responder pero no pudo, una tormenta de arena llego e hizo volar a los titanes, luego se calmo el lugar, los titanes quedaron descalzos y tirados en la arena, algunos estaban inconcientes, cuando volvieron a tener la razón se levantaron y sintieron la suave arena recorrer por sus pies, nada se interponía entre ellos y la vastedad que los rodeaba, ni el pervidrio ni la pesada presencia de la muerte que aun rodeaba ese lugar. Las gotas de espuma que el viento llevaba hasta sus caras eran saladas como la sangre o las lagrimas. Si la vida tenia un sabor, debía parecerse a ese.

Se dieron cuenta que el lugar en el que estaban no era el mismo al que habían llegado un mes antes, era el mismo planeta, pero con una diferente atmosfera, diferentes lugares que acababan de nacer.

De pronto escucharon algo extraño que interrumpió el silencio de aquel lugar, era una música muy rara, que mesclaba diferentes idiomas de la tierra, se entendia el latín, español, ingles, francés hasta polaco iba envuelto en esa suave melodía. Se dieron la vuelta hasta darle la espalda al mar y vieron a lo lejos, unas figuras borrosas, distorsionadas por la luz reverberante. La caravana se fue dibujando mas visible cada vez, los lugares de donde venían todos los titanes no parecían incluir esa imagen, pero en alguna parte de ellos creían que era posible. Una figura alta con harapos flameantes tocaba la flauta, otra pequeña tocaba el tamboril, la siguiente tenía un instrumento vagamente parecido a una viola y al frente estaba una joven de cabello café terroso, ojos color miel, labios rosados y piel bronceada, a la altura de Starfire que a la izquierda de su ojo derecho tenia lo que parecía la imagen de un corazón, la joven estaba envuelta en los jirones de una tela desgarrada que apenas cubría su cuerpo y ella danzaba al ritmo de la música, los que tocaban los instrumentos estaban vestidos con un traje color plateado y la chica estaba vestida con los jirones color dorados.

Tardaron bastante en llegar hasta los titanes, iban desgranándose por las dunas, cada vez mas nítidos, era francamente extraños, porque también, parecían ciegos, excepto la bailarina que tenía los ojos color miel.

Cuando llegaron junto a los titanes, al parecer solo pasaron a su lado y no dijeron nada, seguía la música y la bailarina no dejo de bailar por ningún momento, al sentir que los miraban la bailarina dio un bota-pie y dejaron de tocar, los extraños solo se pararon y esperaron que alguien hable.

-Quienes son ustedes-Pregunto Starfire

-Los músicos son Melodius, Aterra y Levare, yo soy la bailarina-Fue la respuesta

-Nosotros so…-No pudo terminar y la chica interrumpió

-Son los titanes Raven, Cyborg, Robín, Chico Bestia, Starfire y Ryand´r. Los titanes este: Speedy, Abeja, Mas y Menos y Aqualad-Dijo La bailarina

-Como sabes eso?-Interrogo Raven

La bailarina intento responder pero Melodius respondió por ella –Ella es muy sabia, mas sabia que todos-Dijo y sorprendió a los titanes

-Porque me ayudaste-Dijo Star

-Porque es mi deber, tu familia me ayudo hace años era hora de devolver el favor-Respondió

-No tienes otro nombre además de ´bailarina´?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Me han llamado por muchos nombres alrededor de los años, pero me pueden llamar Astromelia-Dijo la bailarina

-De donde vienen?-Pregunto Aqualad

-De todos lados, de los mares, montañas, planetas, galaxias-Dijo Astromelia

Pasada la confusión y explicado el origen de Astromelia y los demás, esta ayudo a los titanes a empacar las cosas y cuando ya estaban listos para irse, Ryand´r decidió hablar con Astromelia.

-Segura que no quieres venir?-Preguntó exigente

-No puedo, este lugar es mi casa y tengo a los músicos debo cuidar de ellos-Dijo y agacho la mirada

-Pero ven conmigo, traeré agentes de Tamaran para que cuiden tu planeta-Dijo y extendió sus brazos hacia Astromelia

-No será lo mismo-Dijo la chica del vestido blanco

-Per…-No pudo termina, un gritó de Raven anunciaba que iban a despegar, antes de irse Ryand´r tomo por la cintura a Astromelia y la beso como si eso no tuviera fin, la nave despego y Astromelia volvió con los músicos.

Al llegar los titanes a la Tierra, pudieron sentir aquella aura multicolor, el atardecer llegaba, la brisa soplaba a sus rostros descubierto y en el mar, la figura de Astromelia se dibujo en las suaves olas, la extraña música lleno el lugar, se vio una escena de amor, la figura de Astromelia ahora rondaba en el viento, Más y Ménos bailaban junto a Speedy, Cyborg, Robín y Chico Bestia besaban a sus novias y Aqualad entro al océano y acompaño a los músicos, Ryand´r y Astromelia disfrutaban esa escena, la mano de Astromelia toco la mejilla de Ryand´r, Robín saca a bailar a Star y Ryand´r hace lo mismo con Astromelia, la noche llega, el viento frió la escena se acaba y se cierra el telón.

FIN

**Espero que les haiga gustado, mañana empezare con otra historia ya se que no es lo que esperaban pero ese era el punto, adiós y hasta la próxima. **


End file.
